Post Battle Fighting
by Chounette
Summary: [PRDT] An argument between Conner and Kira. ConnerKira. [One shot]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Power Rangers Dino Thunder_.  
  
**Author's Note:** The story might seem a little clichéd, but I'm sure you guys know how it's like having a bunch of story ideas swimming around in your head… You gotta let some out. And that's how one of these came out. And some other fics might have inspired me too. Reviews are and will always be greatly appreciated! I like to know what other people think of my writing.  
  
I want to dedicate this to my anti-PR, Conner-hater boyfriend, who took the time to read this and give me his honest opinion of it.  
  
**Summary:** An argument between Conner and Kira.

* * *

**POST-BATTLE FIGHTING**  
  
Exceptionally, the usual post-battle Ranger briefing took place in Dr. O's kitchen. Ethan, Trent, Hayler and Tommy were seated around the small table, trying to recall small but maybe important details of their latest fight against Elsa, a bunch of Tyrannodrones and Mesogog's newest - now destroyed - monster, as voices rose up the stairs leading to the basement lair. This time, the four had decided to stay out of the way of Conner and Kira's shouting match.  
  
"I hate you, Conner McKnight!" Kira was beyond furious.  
  
"What is it now?" Conner's not-so-controlled anger was barely concealed behind obvious impatience.  
  
"That arrogant, smug smile on your face! Wipe it off before I do it myself!" she shouted. Catching her breath, she continued. "I was doing well handling those Tyranno-freaks on my own, but Mr. Jock In A Shining Armor decided he'd come and save the damsel in distress, even though there wasn't one in sight!"  
  
Conner sighed loudly. "Will you _ever_ drop it? You've been repeating the same thing for the past twenty minutes! It's really getting old, and annoying, and I'm sure the others feel the same way!" From the looks (and sounds) of it, neither of the two had noticed the foursome slipping away at the beginning of the argument.  
  
"I'm not a weakling, Conner! I can hold my own as well as _you_ can, if not better!"  
  
"I never said you were weak!" Conner said hotly. "But you were getting swamped by these things, and there were civilians nearby so you couldn't morph, nor do you Ptera scream!" He was right; but that, Kira would never admit it. "What did you want me to do? Watch and let them take you away or fight you to exhaustion? I just wanted to _help_!"  
  
"Conner, you're impossible!" The Red Ranger smirked inwardly. That was almost always what Kira said when someone made a comment to which she couldn't find a retort.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"What?" Kira snapped.  
  
"Why am I impossible?" he clarified.  
  
"B-Because… because… um…" Kira, obviously taken aback by the unexpected inquiry, couldn't seem to find a valid reason. She growled in frustration as Conner's arrogant smirk reappeared on his face. "I _loathe_ you!"  
  
"I think you already said something about those lines," Conner commented casually. From all the time spent fighting with Kira, he knew which buttons to push, and knew all too well that one of the things that really annoyed her was someone letting her harsh words and insults roll off their backs. "And that reason isn't legitimate to me." Oh, how he enjoyed her pretty face turn red in anger!  
  
She glared at him; he held her gaze, glaring back. Then, suddenly, the petite Yellow Ranger launched herself at him, knocking over a table covered diverse tools in the process. Everything went noisily crashing to the floor, but neither of the teens seemed to care as Conner found himself pinned to the wall, Kira's lips pressed hard against his in an aggressive kiss.

* * *

Upstairs, all four people winced as they heard the loud crash. "God help me, if they broke anything, _anything_, I'll throttle them both," Tommy muttered. He made a move to get up, but Ethan stopped him.  
  
"Better wait a few minutes, Dr. O. We don't know for sure that the fight's over, and I sure don't want to get it by whatever object Kira could hurl at Conner." Somehow the Blue Ranger had a feeling that something out of the ordinary (and maybe important) was taking place.  
  
And how out of the ordinary it was!

* * *

They were pouring all their anger into the kiss, devouring each other's lips hungrily. Kira's hands came up to take a hold of Conner's shoulders, while his gripped her forearms. The Red Ranger's neck was bent in an awkward position, as Kira was quite shorter than himself, but he didn't care, nor notice for that matter.  
  
It's when he parted her lips with his tongue that both came back to their senses. Kira abruptly and violently shoved Conner away, his back meeting the wall again. They stared at each other for a moment, both breathing heavily.  
  
It was finally Conner who spoke first. "What was that?" he asked quietly.

Kira put a hand to her red, swollen lips. "I honestly don't know," she answered, slightly dazed.  
  
No sooner had she spoken that Conner had moved toward her, sweeping her up into his arms, crushing his lips to hers in a much more gentle kiss.

* * *

"I wonder if these two are okay," Hayley said. "I mean, we haven't heard anything since that crash."  
  
"Well, I'm going to find that out," Tommy said, standing up and walking over to the usually hidden staircase leading to the basement. Hayley, Trent and Ethan followed.  
  
They didn't expect at all finding their favorite bickering pair engaged in a liplock. Trent's mouth dropped open and he glanced at Ethan, whose smug grin clearly said, "I knew it." Hayley's face held both puzzlement and realization, while Tommy's was a pure mask of confusion.  
  
Finally Ethan cleared his throat to announce their presence. Conner and Kira broke apart, him setting her down. As soon as her feet touched the ground, the Yellow Ranger sprung away from him. Both were blushing furiously.  
  
"Um, hey guys," Kira said.  
  
"Did we miss something?" Hayley asked.  
  
"Um, no. Actually, you see-" Kira started.  
  
"Kira," Conner said softly.  
  
"We were fighting, and I tripped, and I _accidentally_ landed on his lips, and-" she continued lamely before Conner interrupted her again.  
  
"Kira, I love you." There was a pause after Conner's confession, during which Kira only succeeded into staring at him in shock. The others silently left the lair, giving them privacy.  
  
"_W-WHAT?_"  
  
The Red Ranger sighed. "Don't force me to repeat it. It's been hard enough the first time."  
  
"Could you please repeat what you said?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"_Kira!_"  
  
"How long?" she asked.  
  
"What?" he said.  
  
"How long have you been having these feelings for me?" she specified.  
  
"Shortly after we started saving the world," he answered, his eyes downcast.  
  
"Oh, Conner," she sighed. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
"Because I actually value our frienship, even though we're fighting most of the time," he said truthfully.  
  
"But you want to be more than my best friend." It was more a statement than a question. Kira moved closer to him.  
  
"Yes," he answered softly, still not looking up.  
  
"That could be arranged," she murmured before grasping the back of his neck and bringing his face down to hers, pressing her lips to his.  
  
They held the kiss until oxygen became an issue, then stood gazing at each other, Kira's hand on his shoulder while his rested on her hips. "So, what does that mean?" Conner asked softly.  
  
"That means that I feel the same, and that I'm willing to take our friendship to the next level," she answered.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Say it."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
Instead of rolling her eyes like she would have usually, Kira ran her hand over his cheek, brushing a stray lock of brown hair out of his face. "I love you."  
  
"Say it again," he demanded. She lightly smacked his chest. "Hey!"  
  
"Don't push it, McKnight. I'm not about to loose my head and turn into a lovesick teenage girl."


End file.
